Tsuki no ōjo
by Keruki Sypher
Summary: Dreams of a vampire he thought he hated, memories from a past life he shared with his enemy and unlocking a power not seen in over a millennia. The time has finally come for Zero's destiny to be realized - for he is a child of the moon, protector of Earth and guardian of the universe. Yaoi, AU-fic, mpreg.
1. A dream or memory?

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero (main)

 **Disclaimer:** AU fic, it will share some similarities and may not follow the usual route of **VK** or **Sailor Moon** storyline. They belong to their respective owners.

 **Warnings:** OOCness, yaoi, mpreg (later)

* * *

 _Dream as if you'll live forever._

 _Live as if you'll die today._

 _James Dean_

 **Chapter 1: A dream? or a memory?**

Zero had dreams of a white palace made of marble and crystals, sturdy and magnificent, it was an image of light, strength and comfort. Somehow this dream would always start with him walking amongst flowers of every color, their scent a reminder of a forgotten past.

A tall shadowy figure would be waiting for him in a area of roses, a man he didn't recognize yet deep within his soul he knew this familiar stranger.

Who could this stranger be?

Why does his heart ache for this man who is perhaps a foreign prince?

Why does his body yearn to be held by this handsome being?

...and why the fuck does he always end up wearing a fucking dress!?

Honestly, Zero doesn't understand why he had these reoccurring dreams or why his mind thought it best to have him in a white, kinda see-through dress (he felt exposed wearing it).

The guy staring lovingly into his eyes, had shoulder length, layered style, raven hair and a gaze of obsidian that glinted red.

Zero would admit, the stranger was good-looking, now that he thinks about it more thoroughly... the guy kinda looks like Kaname Kuran. The only differences is the color of hair and eye's, otherwise he's practically staring at Kuran's twin brother if he didn't already know Kuran doesn't have any sibling but Yuki.

 _'This is fucking weird.'_ Zero mumbled internally, glancing away from the prince-looking dude before he was startled by gentle fingers tilting his chin to face the older male.

"You really are adorable Zero, as cute as a kitten," the stranger teased, the man's tone smooth and deep causing a pleasurable tingle down his spine.

 _'Oh god...even his voice sounds similar to Kuran. This dream is turning fucking weirder, he never did this in the previous one's... why now? Forget it, I don't want to know. I just need to wake up!'_

"Um... I need to go." Zero murmured, pulling away slightly, his long hair - once again the fault of his dream - cascaded freely down his back and shoulders, reaching his knees in a silky waterfall as he felt large hands slip underneath his dress to grip the back of his thighs hoisting him into the air and securing his legs around the ravens waist.

The silverette shivered when those hands wandered to his bare ass... bare... ass...?

 _'How? Why? Fuck! How could I not know or feel that I wasn't wearing any boxer's? Or at least an underwear!?.'_ Zero inwardly panicked, maybe the guy won't notice? Highly unlikely but Zero had to hope.

"Kitten...are you trying to tempt me?" The man said in a husky tone laced with lust and curiosity.

Zero didn't know why he said it, maybe he was losing his mind, maybe some part of him wanted to know what could happen if he did.

He leaned forward licking the ravens lips sensually earning a dark look of untold desires.

"What if I am? What will you do... Kaname-sama?"

A possessive growl.

A sweet smile.

A tumble of rose petals surrounding the two forbidden lovers.

With a gasp Zero sat up quickly, his violet eyes wide-open, his heart pounding erratically and sweat covering his lithe body. Zero was in shock, why the fuck did that dream become so lustful and why did he say Kuran's name?

"Oh no, there's no way...it can't be a coincidence that the guy I've dreamed of for fucking months is Kuran." Zero groaned, falling back onto his bed trying to calm his beating heart.

He looked towards the window as moonlight slipped through, and found himself relaxing as it touched upon him. Ever since he was a child, the moon had always comforted him whenever he felt sad, lonely or stressed. He felt a connection with the moon as well as a longing to be bathed under it's glow.

Zero removed his covers and made his way to the window, opening it wide he jumped out and landed safely on the ground.

It was a cold night but he didn't mind, he just didn't want to go back to sleep knowing without a doubt he'll have that dream again, not happening. He shuddered as a light breeze caressed his heated skin...he probably should've worn something warmer other than just a shirt that barely covered his thighs and kept slipping off his shoulder.

Zero ran towards the forest, he's always preferred nature and animals over humans, and since it was a full-moon tonight he'd feel much better in it's tranquility.

As the silverette entered the forest, he was unaware of a burgundy gaze following him.

* * *

 **A/N:** So...a new story...when I haven't finished my other two, but I just had to write this lol. I've always loved sailor moon and I wanted see what it would be like if Zero was a sailor senshi. My knowledge of sailor moon is rusty so I had to use google lol

Let me know what you think about this.

Take care and stay safe everyone! XD


	2. Moon Prism Power!

**Title:** Tsuki no ōjo

 **Disclaimer:** "Sailor Moon" belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and "Vampire Knight" by Matsuri Hino. "Lullaby of the moon" song by David vitas ft Elsie Lovelock.

 **Warnings:** OOCness, profanity, mpreg (later), Yaoi, grammar mistakes, OC, crossdressing

* * *

 _Over the moon and stars you hold sway_

 _Early mornings you sing and play_

 _As evening brings thoughts of rapture_

 _Your love for him has always been a pain and pleasure._  
 _-K. S .Lune-noire_

 **Chapter 2: Moon Prism Power!**

Fresh air, and the sounds of nature is exactly what he needed.

Leaning against one of the biggest trees in the forest, Zero slid to his knees. He was tired from lack of sleep, the dreams and his prefect duties only made it worse.

"Instead of turning into a Level-E I'll become a zombie first. Two people guarding this damn school is not enough, sometimes I want to bitch-slap Kaien." Zero mumbled, annoyed because he missed sleeping at normal, decent fucking hours.

Closing his eyes he laid his back against the tree bark; breathing in deeply he let his mind wander and body relax. His senses will alert him if anyone came near this quiet area although the only exception would be Kuran should the pureblood use any vampiric abilities, but what are the chances Kuran would come here?

As long as no Night Class students were walking about and Yuki wasn't in danger, Kuran had no reason to bother him unless it was to mock him.

"Mew"

Instantly his eyes opened and looked to his left, right where he heard the soft sound of a cat.

What the fuck was a cat doing here? The small feline was a fluffy, caramel-white Scottish Fold, with sapphire-blue eyes gazing curiously into his own. The little creature came nearer to him and butted it's head against his hand in a "please pet me" kinda way. It was cute.

Smiling softly, Zero lifted his hand to stroke the furry head earning himself a satisfied purr which made him chuckle.

"You're a cute cat, I wonder why you came to me?"

 _'You look sad little one.'_ An unfamiliar voice sounded in his head.

He stopped petting the fluffy cat, violet eye's searching around for any sign that an enemy was nearby. Was he losing his mind already?

 _'I must still be tired that I'm imagining voices in my head, fucking spectacular...'_ Zero grumbled inwardly, maybe this was another indication of him falling, isn't that grand? Kuran and his posse would be celebrating should he become a level-E, then the pureblood would finally be free of him.

His heart lurched painfully that he gasped aloud; fingers gripping his chest tightly as he tried to calm down, but it wasn't working. Why did the thought of Kuran being happy without him hurt? He shouldn't care about that bastard, he hates him...

Zero hated the way Kuran's hair fell in an elegant sway onto broad shoulders, whenever the pureblood would frown it made him want to sooth whatever was wrong with the older male. He hated the twinkle in those garnet eyes that stared proudly at the Night Class students or affectionately at Yuki.

Zero hated how ridiculously handsome the vampire looks, how tall the bastard is, fucking unfair in his opinion.

He loathes the dominant and commanding aura of the pureblood, hates how Kuran's demeanor would become caring and protective towards anyone else but him.

That gentle smile reserved only for loved one's but not for Zero.

Those russet eyes of an evening sky. They gaze fondly to whomever that isn't the silverette.

Kaname Kuran, the arms of a vampire prince he wanted to be wrapped up in, to be held close. Would that heart ever beat for him?

Images, countless of them run through his mind like a film, watching a movie only he could see. Noticing everything he knew about Kuran...Kaname.

Why? Why him? Why a vampire?

Zero fell to his side groaning, clutching his chest where his fragile heart laid.

The cat was startled but didn't run away, it looked on in concern for the human, nudging it's furry head against Zero's face in comfort.

 _'The pain will ease, if you admit it dear one. You've hid your feelings for him for too long, that's why it's physically hurting you now.'_ The voice from earlier came back, warm and soothing. Even if he became crazy for hearing things, he couldn't do what the entity asks of him, admitting it would make it real. Tangible. Like it actually meant something.

Love would only bring him trouble.

He loved his adoptive parents and they died fighting to protect him from a pureblood vampire. He loved Ichiru as a brother, always stood at his brother's side to help and care for the younger teen yet Ichiru left him, betrayed him to deal with their parents death on his own.

Loving someone would only hurt them and himself. It will only end up in heartbreak.

 _'Love may bring misery, yet it can also bring joy. It's a risk you must take in order to heal. It will take time, but I believe in you Zero, I know you can do this.'_ The mysterious voice said with great conviction.

 _'How can you believe in me? I'm too weak to confess my own failures much less feelings I didn't know I had for him. How can you be so sure!? I don't even know who you are!'_ Zero angrily thought, his breathing laboured and chest aching. It fucking hurts to breathe.

He felt water droplets on his cheek. More were falling, was it raining? He shakingly brought a hand to his face; wiping a finger under his eye and catching a stray teardrop...he was crying.

 _'I believe in you because I've seen you struggle and overcome every obstacle, there is an inner strength in you that you unconsciously deny. Let that power within you come through, and the healing process can begin.'_ The voice urged Zero to hear it, it wanted to protect him, but only if Zero finds acceptance with himself.

 _'I can't, I don't-'_ Zero mentally stuttered, he felt the mysterious voice smile and a warm breeze covered his entire body in an airy light.

 _'You can, my little Tsuki. My sweet child.'_ Wispy hands lifted his tired frame upright, holding him as if he were someone precious. He opened his eye's to gaze at the ethereal being.

Ocean blue eye's filled with maternal love stared into his own, her features were nostalgic and familiar like a faded dream. Her hair of liquid silver spilled over and flowed to the mossy ground, yet what caught his attention the most was the symbol of a gold, crescent moon on her forehead that sparkled against her pale skin.

Instincts told him this person was safe, that he can trust her. Only one word came to mind that seemed so right to say.

"Mama?" Zero murmured, dazed and trembling as he felt her hug him tighter.

"Yes, my beautiful baby boy." Her voice was strong and tender, instantly calming the troublesome thoughts inside Zero's mind.

"I have missed you, my little Tsuki."

The woman looked fondly upon her child, her sweet boy. How she missed him dearly; to see him alive in this life brought a smile to her face yet there is a deep-set worry for her son.

Enemies from their ancient past were returning, and as much as she wanted her son to live a peaceful life, he could not. Fate has turned him into a hunter, a vampire, has made her child suffer in guilt and it pains her to see the sorrow in his eye's, wishing she didn't have to place this burden upon him.

"Mama, it hurts. I don't want to love him." Zero whispered, he felt exhausted from the unexpected emotions.

"Zero..." His mother's tone somber.

Zero closed his eye's tight and breathed out, "I love him. I don't want to yet I do, but he doesn't love me-" he whined as his heart began thumping hard, his skin aflame with sweat and head pounding with a migraine.

Zero's mother kissed his forehead, the mark of the moon appearing under her lips; leaning back she carefully laid her son onto the ground as she used her powers to cool him down. A mist slid over Zero's silvery hair and facial, his body softening as she sung him his favourite lullaby. Her time was nearly up, it may take months even years before she could talk and hold her baby boy again.

 ** _Distant moon, so big and bright_**

 ** _Softest silver glowing through the night_**

 ** _High atop, the mountain gold_**

 ** _Sun unseen, the world is cold_**

 _'Forgive me my child, it is time for you to remember your past. This world depends on you, soon your senshi will awaken also.'_ She gazed lovingly at her precious son, his features becoming slightly more feminine. His hair growing longer and turning into bright silver colouring like her own.

 _ **Here I wait, and here I stand**_

 _ **Early morning northern hour hand**_

 _ **Studying, in solitude**_

 _ **Looking for, a hidden clue**_

Zero began floating into the air, arms limp at his side; the crescent symbol of the moon glowing golden on his forehead as thousands of tiny blue and white orbs revolved around him, flashes of iridescent light pouring out from his body then locking themselves onto his body, changing into what appeared to be a tight bodice likened to a swimsuit accentuating the curved hips and buttocks.

In the middle of his chest a brooch shaped like a heart glimmered, metres of translucent ribbons wrap itself across his shoulders, onto his arms and hands it became gloves, down his waist it turned into a short pleated skirt and upon his legs it transformed into knee-high boots. Then the symbol of the moon sparkled a golden tiara formed around his head; his silver strands parted into an odango hairstyle.

 ** _I wish, to see this world through my own eyes_**

 ** _To calm, the elders and silence their cries_**

 ** _Because, of you I now gaze up and sing_**

 ** _The lullaby of the moon_**

From a distant an inhuman roar was heard. Lilac eyes snapped open and the boy landed gracefully onto the dirty ground. His vision of his mother dissipating as she whispered to him.

"I love you my son. Never forget I am proud you...we will meet again someday."

His mother, Selene had awoken his powers of the moon and his memories. He remembered his past and what led to him and the others being reincarnated in the twenty-first century.

"I love you too mother and thank you." He said softly knowing his mother had heard it before she disappeared, another roar sounded from afar. Violet orbs harden into cool amethyst, face set in determination.

"It seems I got a lot of work to do. Youma's and Level-E's...how exciting." Zero drawled sarcastically, then looked down at himself. It was silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop or a squirrels nuts dropping (the type of nuts that are edible, not the other _nuts_ )... before he started cursing aloud "Fucking shit! Why does my transformation have to be a freaking girly outfit! This is like that damn dream all over again!"

Meanwhile the adorable cat sitting behind Zero just watched him curiously, she wonders if her princess remembers her now. Her tail flickered happily, she can't wait to talk to him, maybe he'll know where her mother Luna was located...also Zero-hime looks very pretty she purred in her mind though she wonders why he's wearing that outfit.

* * *

 **A/N:** Answer time! Weeeeeeeee!

 **ben4kevin** \- Yeah...I had to google the info since it's been ages since I've watched it lol It's Kaname x Zero pairing, there might be one-sided pairings but yeah, no Night Class x Zero, sorry man XD

 **Camiomio** \- I know how you feel lol

 **Guest** \- He does, doesn't he? hehehe

 **loveless23** \- Thank you, I love Zero in skirts and dresses lmao

 **irmina** \- I shall try to update quicker *wink*

 **guest** \- I love sailor moon also, just had to do a yaoi version with Zero as Serena/Usagi lol

and we done! Thanks for leaving comments, following and favouriting this fic, you are all da bestest! I won't always answer reviews this way but occasionally I will. Hope everyone is having a wonderful day, may the odds be in your favour.

Take care and stay safe everyone.


End file.
